Como uma criança
by Yuushirou
Summary: Isane iria sempre precisar de colo quando as coisas não estivessem bem, como a criançona de 1.87m que era.


Isane achava muito difícil conseguir dormir após um pesadelo. Aliás, era praticamente impossível. Desta vez, o terror noturno era kamaboko. Desde que Kiyone a assustara com histórias mirabolantes de bolos de peixe fatiados que podiam fazer muito mal caso você os comesse indevidamente conservados e preparados – você podia até mesmo se tornar um viveiro de larvas! – a garota nunca mais viu kamabokos com olhos normais. Kiyone nem mesmo se lembrava mais do que a havia contado à irmã quando eram mais jovens, mas a fukutaichou do Yon Bantai permanecia aterrorizada pela ideia de comer qualquer tipo de surimi e acabar passando muito mal ou contraindo alguma doença parasitária. Era de revirar o estômago tal pensamento! E pra variar, sua mente facilmente impressionável a fez sonhar com bolos de pasta de peixe repletos de pequenas larvas nojentas comedoras de carne humana dispostas a atacar a jovem oficial. Após um grito e a aliviante constatação de que estava finalmente acordada e tudo não passara de um pesadelo, Isane se perguntava sobre como iria conseguir dormir novamente. Só de lembrar daqueles malditos kamabokos infernais – o que era inevitável –, sentia arrepios e breves coceiras em pontos aleatórios do corpo, além, claro, de puro pavor.

Precisava conseguir relaxar de alguma forma, e de preferência sem incomodar ninguém. Será que devia ir ver Kiyone? Ironicamente, ela era a irmã mais velha, mas era quem sempre precisava do colo da mais nova. Podia não parecer, mas Isane era delicada e insegura. Por vezes até ingênua. Não dava pra acreditar que havia sido nomeada fukutaichou. Quem que levava a sério um oficial tão dependente como ela? Além de seus subordinados, motivados, logicamente, pela obrigação de obedecer e reverenciar um superior, somente Capitã Unohana. Aliás, achava que jamais entenderia os motivos que levaram a Capitã a selecioná-la como 2ª em comando da divisão médica da Seireitei Não, ela não iria atrás da irmã. Kiyone provavelmente ficaria brava e reclamaria de estar sendo acordada àquela hora da noite por causa dos pesadelos de "uma mulher adulta que já devia ter aprendido a lidar com o medo do escuro". Iria dar uma volta pelos arredores do alojamento, melhor. Um pouco de ar puro e ligeiramente frio fazia bem e ajudava a acalmar.

Andava descalça pelo chão de madeira do engawa do Yon Bantai, vestida apenas com o leve quimono branco de descanso, quando se surpreendeu com a presença de Unohana ali. A Capitã costumava dormir tão tarde assim? Estava vestida informalmente, com um quimono feminino vermelho e um sobretudo estampado nas cores rosa claro e vermelha. Aquela jovem mulher tinha a pose e a educação de alguém que nascera em berço de ouro, o que se refletia até mesmo em suas roupas informais caprichadas sem extravagâncias ou vulgaridades. Não parecia, afinal, um exagero defini-la como a personificação da genuína elegância. A capitã do Yon Bantai era, definitivamente, o oposto da tenente.

\- Isane.

\- S-sim?!

\- Foi um dia muito atarefado, não?

\- Sim...

O convite para Isane se sentar e aceitar um chá calmante feito pela própria Unohana soou como música a seus ouvidos, e ela prontamente se sentou acatando a ordem. Nunca recusava ou contestava um pedido de sua superior – o que, para a jovem, sempre seria uma ordem –, uma vez que aquele era o único momento em que se sentia importante de verdade.

\- Assim que conseguir se acalmar, tente voltar para a cama.

\- Sim, senhora...

A Capitã nunca lhe dirigia a palavra com autoridade ou arrogância, mais um motivo para Isane seguir o que aquela voz cantada que lhe servia como um afago, e até mesmo como uma motivação para continuar sendo a 2ª oficial do Yon Bantai, lhe dizia para fazer. Uma vez que era evidente o quanto estava ansiosa e até constrangida de estar ao lado de sua superior com vestes pouco formais e compostas e uma estressante e inusitada situação de insônia, Isane achou que Unohana acrescentara alguma espécie de tranquilizante no chá para ajudar a garota a dormir, o que foi desmentido pela mesma depois no dia seguinte. Quando a tenente lembrava daquela noite, a cor lhe vinha às faces. Sabia que, em um primeiro momento, acabara dormindo ali na varanda mesmo. Ao abrir os olhos, algum tempo depois, flagrou-se no colo de sua capitã, que lhe afagava os cabelos curtos e prateados com uma das pequenas e delicadas mãos para acordá-la. A taichou cheirava a flores... E a fukutaichou se perguntava em que momento ou como tivera a ousadia de se aproximar assim da mulher que mais respeitava.

O pior era lembrar que ela não fora dormir em seu próprio quarto no fim. Até havia se recolhido após ser acordada pela Capitã, mas por algum motivo não permaneceu em seu aposento. Foi atrás de Unohana pedir-lhe amparo. E quando acordou pela segunda vez, estava no futon da capitã. Ainda que a 1ª oficial do Yon Bantai não estivesse ali, o aroma floral era inconfundível e faria Isane ter a certeza de onde exatamente estava. Céus, como ela foi capaz de _dormir_ com Capitã Unohana? E se alguém as visse juntas ou de algum jeito soubesse que dividiram cama naquela noite? O que será que taichou deve ter pensado ao ter sua privacidade invadida? Será que havia ficado aborrecida? Ou, como aparentemente, compreendia os medos e angústias de Isane e, portanto, relevara? Ao menos, Unohana não pareceu de alguma forma irritada com aquele episódio. O tratamento gentil permanecia. Talvez ela soubesse que Isane iria sempre precisar de colo quando as coisas não fossem bem, como a criançona de 1.87m que sua tenente era.


End file.
